Pilot 06
by Akeama
Summary: A new Gundam emerges from an unknown region of the galaxy. Where it comes from, or why it is only now revealing itself, the boys do not know. how will they react once a secret is revealed? an new version of my 2004 story, The New Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

The Wind Singer

The new pilot

It was just another day in outer space. Heero was in the hanger, working on his Gundam, then tapping away at his laptop.

Wufei was training in the gym.

Quatra was playing on his violin, lost in the calming melody of his once loved lullaby.

Trowa was walking around their floating home, trying to find a reason.

Duo was watching 1980's cartoons on the TV in his room. So, everything was normal, and as it should have been, for now anyway...

Suddenly, the unmistakable voice of Dr. J bombed through the onboard communication system, ordering them all into the cockpit. Slowly, they all stopped their once pressing tasks and curiously made their way. The all met outside of the cockpit door. Duo blocked the entrance so no one could enter.

"What the fuck do they want this time?" Asked Duo. Leaning back against the door

"No idea," Answered Quatra, his usual smile on his face.

"What have you done this time Maxwell?" Asked Wufei, knocking Duo out of the way.

Duo mocked anger, "Nought Wu-Dude, honest."

At this reply, Wufei's head whirled around, and he stared unblinking at Duo.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He hissed, "My name is.."

But he was cut off by Duo, who actually, was doing a really good imitation of him, "Wufei," He started, "Not Wu-Man, not 'Fei or any other name you've concocted for me."

With that said, Duo creased up with laughter. This caused Quatra to giggle but he hid it behind his hand.

"MAXWELL!!" Howled Wufei, as he took after the braided demon into the cockpit.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Asked Quatra, as he looked over at Trowa and Heero.

"I guess we had better follow them." Answered Heero. Trowa just nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at the landing dock, they were surprised to see that Duo was still alive, although Wufei was smirking in delight as Duo nursed a injured wrist.

"You didn't hurt him?" Quatra asked.

"He deserved it."

"No I didn't!" Protested Duo

. Wufie was about to open his mouth to reply, when Dr. .J walked over, and smacked him on top of his head.

"OW!" Screamed Duo

"Now then," The good, (Yeah right!) doctor started, "I have called you here to announce the arrival of a new pilot."

Now, there reactions were priceless; Duo's mouth hung open. Wufie looked stunned. Quatra looked excited. Trowa raised an eye brow. And Heero....didn't change his expression. Duo was just about to say something, when the door opened, and a black and blue Gundam entered the room.

"Ahhh," Marvelled Dr .J, "Right on time." The Gundam landed and shut itself down, the huge metal door opened to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2

Someone wearing a space suit. This person looked around, then jumped off the Gundam, only to land cat-like on the floor. The mysterious figure once again looked around. Once the scene was all clear, the person to removed their helmet.

A girl! Long blonde hair tied back into a tight pony tail, except for the fringe which draped over one eye. Her visible blue eye looked straight at the boys, causing them all to freeze. Then her gaze shifted to the old man who was coming towards her. She tensed, her whole body visibly more stiff.

"I'm Dr. J." Said the old man, "And you must be..."

Before he could finish, another voice shouted, "Get away from my pilot!"

An older women was suddenly standing between J and the unexplained girl, slapping his hand away.

. "I see your as bitchy as ever." Remarked J.

The women took no notice of him, and asked, "Are they the other pilots?"

"Why, yes indeed. And you see the one in the green tank top, that's Heero Yuy." Boasted J.

On hearing his name mentioned, Heero walked over to the small gathering. The others followed at a distance behind him. He stopped when he reached the girl, and stared at her.

'Where have I seen her before?' He thought to himself, perplexed at how familiar she looked.

He was about to introduce himself, when Duo butted in.

"Hi!" He exclaimed, and held his hand out to the girl, who shook it, "I'm Duo Maxwell," Then looking at the others, said, "Well, ain't you all gonna introduce yourselves?"

Shaking himself mentally for his rudeness in front of a lady, Quatra stepped forwards and also held out his hand, "I'm Quatra Rebarba Winner." He said.

The girls shook his hand tenderly. Quatra couldn't help but notice how small her hands were.

Heero stepped forwards now, but didn't extend his hand. "Heero Yuy." He said, his voice like nails on a chalk board.

"Trowa Barton." He politely nodded his head to her, though he too did not extend a welcoming hand.

Wufei, on the other hand, refused to even look at her. He had kept his back on her through out the whole thing. "That's Wufei." Explained Duo, "He doesn't much care for women."

Wufei 'humphed' at that last remark. "

Not meaning to be rude," Said Quatra, ever so politely, "But, what is your name?"

The girl smiled, a small chuckle escaping through closed lips.

"My name is Lyra" Her voice sounded like a summer breeze, soft but with an edge of forewarning. She turned her upper body gracefully, her hand indicating towards her Gundam. "Is The Windsinger."

The old women came behind Lyra and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Open the hatch." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Lyra said, as she whirled around to face the Windsinger. She moved the hair from the face and stared intently at it.

Duo went around to her side, to see what she was looking at. What he saw, scarred the life out of him.

Her iris's and pupil's had gone, all that remained were the whites of her eyes. He heard a faint click, and saw the hatch of the Gundam open.

Lyra turned and faced him, her eyes were returning to their original form.

"What did you just do?" Asked Duo.

"It's a long story." Lyra replied.

"I like stories."

**********

All of the pilots were gathered around the table. Their professors/trainers stood behind them.

"SO, c'mon then Lyra." Pushed Duo, ""What happened with your eyes?"

"Well, when I first became a Gundam pilot, Dr. K decided that to make me closer to my Gundam, she would insert a microchip in my brain"

"Brilliant" Complemented J, "But, why?"

"Like Lyra said, I thought that it may help her adapt better to her new situation." Came Dr. K's curt reply

"So," Said Trowa, "What does this chip do?"

"It connects me to the Gundam." Answered Lyra like it was the dumbest question in the world.

Then seeing all the blank looks she was getting, she sighed,

"Let me explain. If the Gundam was being hacked into, I would feel it. It relies on my brain power during battle to sustain it's fighting composer."

"Wow." Murmured Duo.

"Now then." Said Dr. K, "It's late. Lyra bed."

************

The next morning, Duo was getting impatient. He banged on the bathroom door. "C'mon! While I'm young!" He was about to bang on it again, when the door opened to reveal Lyra with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth. Duo was stunned. All she wore was a blue tank top and shorts.

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled, feeling his face going red, "I thought that you were Yuy." Lyra turned her back to him, and he heard her spit out the toothpaste from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and asked, "Why are you embarrassed?"

This only made it worse for poor Duo, his face resembled a small tomato. "Well, it's just....uh...you see...." He tried. "

You haven't you ever seen a girl in her night stuff before" She helped,

Duo just nodded, Lyra smiled and walked away. Duo watched her every move.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun entered through the window. Although it was not invited, it acted as if it was. It entered Lyra's room with ease and lit up her face which she screwed up in a vain attempted to block out it's light. She opened her eyes, and looked over at the fuzzy red numbers of her clock. 6:20am they read. Lyra closed her eyes again and pulled the quilt up over her face. She was on the brink of sleep when a loud noise came from the room next to hers. She sat up in a flash. Her highly trained scenes were on full compasity . Her first instinct was to check on the Windsinger.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all conscious thought. She could feel the machines parts as if they were her own. Her mind entered the control panel, and searched for any sign of intrusion.

"All systems Green." She muttered to no-one in particular, when she realised that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her Gundam.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a snide voice from the door way. Lyra looked up and saw Dr. J standing there, his eyebrow arched and his eyes on her chest. Instinctively, Lyra pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Get out!" She yelled. Dr. J complied, a smirk now appearing on his face.

"Are you alright?" Asked Quatra, who had watched the whole scene from his bedroom which was opposite hers

"Uh yeah," She replied, "I'm fine."

Quatra nodded and smiled at her, "Breakfast will be ready at 8.30."

"Thanks," Smiled Lyra.

*********************

At 8.00am, Lyra walked down the stars, her boots making hardly any noise. She entered the kitchen and slid herself into one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Morning," Smiled Quatra.

"Morning," Was a yawned reply, "Where's Duo?"

"Still in bed," Answered Wufei, "The lazy baka."

"Oh," Said Lyra, "So you do talk then?" A bright smile appeared across her pale face.

Wufei humped, and picked the newspaper off from on the table.

"Little One," Said Trowa, as he strolled casually through the kitchen door "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast." Replied the very busy Quatra.

"Do you want some help?" Offered Lyra, "I mean, seeing as you've been so nice to me, and all."

"You can wake Duo up." Said Heero in his usual monotone.

Wufei chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure even an onna like you could do that."

"Hai," Answered Lyra, causing the all to stare, she was just standing up to leave, when she said, "Oh, Chang? Ever call me 'women' again, and you won't be able to move without a wheelchair for at least a month."

With that said, Lyra stalked off. Quatra was trying not to laugh, busied himself turning over the bacon. Trowa lowered his head and allowed a small smile to grace his features. Heero sat as he had before, as if nothing had happened. Wufie was bright red.

******************

Lyra knocked very softly on Duo's bedroom door. "Duo?" She murmured. On hearing no reply, she opened the door and let herself in. She stood dead still for a moment or two, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the poor lighting that filled the room. She saw a small bundle lying under the bed cover. She creeped over to it, and pocked it once in the shoulder.

"Duo," She said, "Duo, wake up.

" Lyra pulled the covers down a little, so she could see his face. What she saw, almost made her breath catch in her throat. Duo looked like a little angel. His braid was coming loose so wisps of hair framed his face. I

t was taking all of Lyra's restraint not to steal a kiss from this sleepy beauty. She pocked him again. The lump that was inevitably Duo murmured something, then rolled over so his back was to the intruder.

Smiling a little, Lyra creped down to the end of the bed, took the corners of the cover in her hands and pulled. The covers came flying off, revealing Duo in his boxers.

This time, Lyra's breath did catch in her throat. Duo's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, and focused on the tall object that stood at the foot of his bed.

"Hey!" He yelled, covering himself up, "What are you doing?"

Lyra, who was laughing, tried to compose herself. "I was waking you up, but now that's done, I'll tell you that breakfast is ready." She turned to leave, when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Said Duo, right in her ear. His husky voice sending chills to race up and down her spine.

"Your welcome," She replied, turning to face him. Duo moved his hand from her shoulder, and slid it down to her waist, being shortly joined by the other hand. Lyra wrapped her arms around Duo neck. They both leaned in, readying themselves for what they both knew was about to come. The leaned nearer and nearer. Their eyes were barely slits now. They were so close, that Duo could still smell the toothpaste on Lyra's breath from last night. Their lips almost met, when..

"Duo, Lyra! Get down here!" Rang through the house, breaking the trance that held them captive. They both jumped a step back from each other, both blushing ferociously.

Lyra mumbled something about breakfast being ready before making a hasty retreat. Duo stood in the exact same place, "Shit" He muttered, "I was soo close!"

*****************

Five minutes later, Duo made his way downstairs. There, everyone was enjoying breakfast.

"Gee," Said Duo in mock anger, "Thanks for waiting."

"You were taking too long." Said Trowa.

Lyra kept her eyes averted, so she wouldn't capture Duo's gaze.

"You alright, Lyra?" Asked Quatra, concern dominating his voice, "Your bright red." Lyra looked up, and accidentally caught Duo's eye, causing her blush even more. "Uh..yeah," She lied, "I'm fine."

Duo sat down next to her, but didn't say anything. Wufei, who was sat opposite them, was making careful note of his comrades behaviour.

'What's wrong with them?' He thought, but didn't voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the 'incident' this morning, Lyra had been trying to stay out of Duo's way, trying being the key word here. It seemed to her, that everywhere she turned, he was right there. **

**Feeling restless and uneasy, Lyra decided to train for a while, after all, who knew when a battle would arise? Besides, training would calm her down and get her mind off Duo Maxwell, if only for a little while.**

**So, after changing into a black tank top and shorts, she ascended the stairs that led to the basement/workout room. What she saw was very unwelcome, yet calming.**

**There, in front of her was Duo. A topless Duo. His back may have been to her, but she would recognise him anywhere. She leaned against the door frame and watched. He started off in a fighting stance. His legs were apart, and by the crock in his elbows, his fists were raised. Suddenly, he kicked into action, **

**His jump kicked an invisible enemy. The second he landed, he did a full frontal assault. He kept his attack up for about five minutes, the he stopped. Lyra could hear his breaths coming in short, ragged puffs. The sweat glistened on the back of his neck, running down onto his back every now and again. This is something that she really didn't want to see, but a kinky part of her was really enjoying the view. **

"**How long have you been there?" Asked Duo, sensing that there was someone there, but not quit knowing who.**

"**Since you started to attack the air," Answered Lyra, trying to stop her voice from shaking.**

"**Do you want to take me on?" He asked instead, for some unknown and slightly perverted reason, he had been itching for them to fight ever since he saw her. **

**Lyra blushed at this. Dirty images appeared in her head. Her mind raced with thousands of reasons not too. She didn't know why, but the thought of hurting Duo made her feel really uneasy. **

**She bit her lip, and replied, "Sure." **

**She walked steadily, yet confidently into the room. **

**She walked past him and stopped when she was ten yards in front of him. She just stood there watching him and weighing up her chances of defeat. **

**While she was deep in thought, Duo attacked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her backwards. His plan had been to cartwheel off of her, just before her crash landing, it wasn't to be. Lyra had sensed his movement, and countered. She lay her hands gently, yet firmly against his bare chest, placed her foot in his solar plexus, then flipped him over just as she hit the floor. He landed head first on the wooden floor. **

**Lyra stood up, and walked over to him. She checked him over, but didn't touch him. That wired feeling was coming back again. She felt like her stomach was trying to digest itself. Lyra detested this feeling. It was something that, although she had never felt before, she knew that a soldier wasn't meant to feel it. But, she did know how to make herself feel better, if only for a moment before the guilt moved in. **

**She grabbed Duo by his shoulders, and slammed him into the wall. Although he knew what Lyra was about to do, and that it could have easily been stopped, he let her get on with it. **

**When he was flat against the wall, he tried something as a flash, he lowered his head and made his lips connect with hers. **

**Lyra's eyes went wide with shock. `What the hell is he doing?` She thought. Before she realised what she was doing, she had lowered him down to the floor, and had closed her eyes. **

**Duo wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close. Lyra's arms wound there way around his neck of there own accord. Duo's tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth which Lyra gladly gave. There tongues did a battle for dominance.....Duo's won. **

**After a few minutes in this position, they both seemed to realise that they needed to breath. Duo pulled back, disconnecting his mouth from hers. **

**Lyra just looked up at him, her blue eye looking confused. Duo's hand brushed her fringe from her face, to reveal a green eye. He looked at her face.**

**`Dude am I lucky.` He thought, smiling. Lyra quickly pulled her fringe back over her eye. **

"**What are you doing?" Asked Duo **

"**My eyes....." Lyra started, but Duo cut her off **

"**Are beautiful." **

**Lyra blushed crimson, no-one had ever called her beautiful before. On seeing her blush, Duo smiled to himself. Them bent down and claimed her lips again. **


	5. Chapter 5

From out of no where, an alarm rang. A high pitched siren. This caused everyone to look around.

Heero jumped of the sofa, and ran towards the cockpit, where the Gundam were being kept. Closely perused by Quatra, Trowa and Wufei. When they were half way there, they were joined by Duo and Lyra, both of which looked out of breath. And highly pissed off.

They all entered the room at the same time and headed straight for their Gundams. Heero walked over to his, pushed a few buttons, then descended up a rope that mysteriously came from out of no-where.

Duo put his foot through a loop in a piece of rope, and was hoisted to the open door. Trowa jumped, grabbing hold of one of the ledges and climbed up to the entrance. Quatra and Wufei did the same as Duo.

Lyra jumped into the air, and landed on a giant hand that seemed to be waiting for her. The door to her controls were already open, and she slid in without so much of a 'goodbye' or 'good luck'.

"Are you all ready?" Came the voice of Dr. J through the speakers in every Gundam. "Affirmative," Answered Heero.

"Lets get this party started!" Cheered Duo

Trowa simply nodded.

"Good to go," Replied Quatra.

"Maxwell, will you shut up?!"

"All systems green." Came the only girls voice through the speakers.

"What?" Asked Duo, his face coming up in a box on Lyra's screen.

What he saw answered his question for him. Lyra was sitting on her chair, hands poised on the controls. Her eyes were exactly like they were the first time that they met. There was nothing there, just white. "I think that she means that she's ready." With that said, the roof opened, and they all flew out.

Upon entering the black abyss, the saw hundreds of mobile dolls. Far more then they ever expected.

**************************

They all jumped out of their Gundams and inspected the damage. No one's seemed to be too badly beaten, that is, until they saw Lyra. Her suit looked like it had been built by a blind, crippled person. There wasn't any part of metal that didn't have a bump in it.

Lyra, looked much worse. Her band had broken out, causing her blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders. She couldn't stand properly and was leaning against her Gundam for support. One leg was off the ground and her ankle seemed to be at an odd angle. Her arm was across her chest. Her elbow looking wrong.

Her face was covered in blood from a huge gash on her forehead.

Duo rushed over to her, and grabbed her into a one armed hug, being careful not to apply more pressure then was needed.

"LYRA!!" Screamed her trainer as she walked over to her, "What the Hell were you doing?

" Lyra pushed herself out of Duo's arms and off the Gundam

. Standing tall and proud and facing her trainer without fear.

"I was doing what you trained me to do."

Not the right answer,

Dr .K slapped her across the face for that, causing Lyra's head to swing over to one side. Duo was just about to intervene, when Lyra gave her trainer a back handed, the sound echoed through the now silent hanger.

The two women just stood there, facing each other. "You inserbordenent girl!" Screamed the Dr, "I should have just left you were I found you."

Lyra smirked, "Yeah?" Shouted Lyra, "Then why didn't you?"

This stopped the Dr right in her tracks. Her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a goldfish. Knowing that no answer was going to come soon, Lyra turned her back on everyone, and walked away. As she passed Duo, she stopped and held out her hand. He took it, and walked with her towards the infirmary.

"Duo," Whispered Lyra

"Yeah." he whispered back

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe."

Lyra took a long, deep breath and said, "Why did you become a pilot?" Duo's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes darkened with memories.

"Why did you?" He retorted. Quicker and harsher then he would have wanted

"Revenge." She answered, without even thinking.

"On who?" Lyra looked up and Duo as she slowly lowered herself onto the cold metal bed used to cure the sick

Her eyes were so delicate, and they were showing a venerability that Duo had only seen in a six year olds eyes.

"The ones who ruined my life."

"Care to share?" Lyra nodded, and began her tail....

"I grew up on L6. My parents were content with their lives, they were not rich neither were they poor. "I had three older brothers, and an older sister. I went to school, had friends and was happy. Then OZ came.

"My dad was a scientist, and they wanted him on their side. He refused. They swore revenge, but we didn't think nothing of it, and went back to our everyday lives.

"It was late, and I couldn't sleep, so I wondered down stairs. My mum was sitting in the chair, so i went over to talk to her. She was about to pick me up, when the door bell rang. She went to answer the door, then came running in the front room in terror. She ordered me to hide in the closet, so I did.

"My dad ran in, followed by the rest of my family, my dad ran over to my mum, and shielded her from something.

"From the closet, I could see everything. They un-seethed machetesand hacked them all to shreds."

Duo just sat there, stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyra's story had been haunting Duo since she told him. They were in the station of the ship, descending steadily down to Earth. They were going to hide in England for a while. Get their bearings so to say. Decide a strategy of attack against OZ.

Lyra was sat opposite Duo, at the main control panel. Her eyes were glazed, but not fully white, as if she was thinking of something other then her assigned task.

The whole journey was spent in silence.

No one knew what to say.

No one had anything to say

Especially not Duo.

*********************************

Later that night, Duo lay in bed thinking about what Lyra had told him. 'I came into this job for revenge,' Said Lyra's voice in his head

'Revenge?' Duo recalled himself asking, 'on who?' 'On those who ruined my life.' Duo turned his head sideways and looked at the clock by his bed. 6.30am. "Damn," He muttered, closing his eyes.

I lay in bed, tossing and turning. I could hear the wind whistling through the empty trees outside my bedroom window. I looked over at my clock, and saw that it was 9.30pm. I climbed out of bed, swaying slightly with tiredness. I walked out of my room, and down the corridor. I walked into the front room, thumb in mouth and teddy in hand. I walked past my brother and sister, and over to my mum. She was engrossed in a book, so I waited patiently for her to stop and look at me. After a while, she said, "Lyra, why are you out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." I answered.

My mum bent down to pick me up, but stopped as the door bell rang. She walked away, only to come in screaming a few moments later.

"Lyra, get in the closet, and keep quite."

I complied, the look in her eyes, the look of fear, was just too great to ignore. Whilst in the cupboard, I saw three burley men come in, followed by a skinny scientist. My dad came running in, followed closely by the rest of my family.

"Reconsider." Said the scientist, his voice over flowing with menace.

"Never," Was his reply.

The scientist nodded, then stepped back as the other men stepped forwards, machetes in hand, then................

A scream echoed down the corridor, waking The male pilots jumped out of bed, and ran to Lyra's room. Upon there arrival, they saw her sitting straight up in bed, breathing heavily and looking like she had seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Asked Quatra.

"Nothing," Came the firm reply.

"But..."

"Nothing!" Shouted Lyra, cutting him right off.

Trowa went over and put a protective arm around Quats shoulder, while shooting Lyra a very good impression of Heero's death glare.

Feeling guilty, Lyra got out of bed and walked over to Quatra. She picked his chin up with her finger, and said, "Sorry,"

Giving her a watery smile, Quatra wrapped his arms around her neck. "So, whats wrong?"

"Nightmare," She answered.

"hn...." Heero said as he walked out the door, Wufei on his heels.

Quatra let go of Lyra, grabbed Trowas hand and walked out of the room.

Duo was about to leave, when Lyra grabbed his hand,

"Stay with me?" She a sincere smile on his face, he nodded once. Then turned to leave.

"Thought you were going to stay," Lyra inquired, her voice a mere whisper

"I am," Duo answered, "I just have to get a quilt and some pillows,"

"Well..I thought that you could....um...share mine..with me," Stuttered Lyra. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought, 'Since when do I stutter and blush this much?'

'Since you met him,' Said that annoying voice in the back of her head.

Still smiling, Dou put his arms around her waist then leant in and tilt her chin to kiss her lightly.

Lyra closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart for air, breathing slightly heavier then usual, Lyra whispered "I love you," in his ear.

Then she pulled him back so they both fell on her single size bed. Duo was on top, giving him a slight sense of power over her. He bent forward and kissed her again, more passionately then the last couple of times. His hand found it's way up her top and rubbed itself against her left breast. Lyra gave a light moan of pleasure,

'Two can play at this game' She thought, as she rubbed his already aching member. Duo pushed his knee between hers, which she opened, surprising herself.

Duo then broke the kiss, moving his hand to the hem of her top. He gave a permission look, not wanting her to think he was only after one thing.

Lyra nodded her head slowly, lifting her body up to make it easier. She was surprised at herself.

Slowly, Duo removed her top, slowly kissing every inch of stomach that was revealed. When the top was completely off he started nipping at her breasts, sucking, licking her nipples.

Lyra moaned despite herself, a new sensation creeping its way along her stomach.

She slowly lifted Duo's head up so he was looking her in the eye. She lent forward for another kiss, while her hand slowly started pumping Duo inside his boxers. He moaned softly against her mouth, before pulling away.

He climbed off of her, and stood before her, slowly removing his shorts. Lyra could hardly breathe. Her mind was racing, she had had sex before, but she had never felt like this.

When Duo was fully exposed to her, she moved herself to stand in front of him. She kissed his once on the lips, then the chin, moving down his chest to his manhood. She licked the lip slowly, getting a taste of it while Duo shivered above her. A wicked smile on her face, she took him whole in her mouth.

Duo let out a cry above her as her tongue licked from base to tip. She moved her head in a bobbing motion while Duos cry's grew louder.

After a few minutes, put his hands on her shoulders and murmured, "Stop,"

Lyra let him fall from her mouth, and looked up at him. Gently Duo pulled her to her feet.

Time stood still for Lyra. She couldn't believe that this was real. Her fantasies. Her nights of dreaming about Duo, naked Duo, standing in font of her. It was finally real.

As Duo lent down to kiss her again, he pushed her gently, yet firmly towards the bed. She fell back onto the white sheets, he was on top of her.

The kiss became more passionate as Duo's hand slid down her leg, and into her panties. Duo resisted the temptation to immediately slide his hand under the soft, lacy fabric, and instead gently tickled her through the panties. Lyra's hips started to respond with slow movements in time with his fingers.

Duos hand continued its journey between her legs, which parted quickly at his touch. Lyra let out a quiet moan as she lifted her hips slightly.

Duo slowly removed her panties.

Then inserted one finger inside her warm wetness. Slowly. Lyra's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes opened widely as her body had a mini spasm.

Duo slowly removed his fingers, then inserted them again. As Lyra's breath got heavier, Duo moved his fingers faster.

Lyra could feel his fingers moving inside her. Hitting the right spots. She could feel herself convulsing, having mini orgasms. She could feel herself coming. It was getting closer and closer. Her breathing grew louder as she came ever closer to sweet release.

Before she could come, Duo pulled his fingers out of her, positioning himself between her legs.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice husky with lust and need

Instead of replying, Lyra just leant forward and caught his lips, her tongue entering his mouth before he could stop her. She moved her legs higher up his back, making herself more open to him.

Breaking the kiss, Duo re-positioned himself before pushing his way slowly into her wet, yet small opening. Lyra arched her back and groaned loudly.

Duo waited patiently for her to adjust to his size.

"Fuck me," Was all she had to say

Duo started moving, gently at first, then growing more confident. He started to slam himself into her. Lifting her body off the bed.

Lyra was screaming, she couldn't help herself. It just felt to unbelievably amazing.

The harder Duo slammed into her, the louder she would scream.

Duo bent down and started nibbling in her neck. The sensation pushed her over the edge. She arched her back, pushing her voluptuous breasts into Duos face as she came.

The feeling of Lyra becoming tighter, wetter, pushed Duo over his limit. He came inside of her. Hard.

He let out a moan, deep in his throat before collapsing on top of her.

*********************************

The next morning, Lyra woke up with a sticky mass on top of her. She looked down to see a mop of brown hair. Slowly, as though pushing themselves through the foggy haze that was last night, her memories all started coming back to her.

She could feel Duo regaining consciousness. He rolled off of her, turning his body so he still faced her.

"Hey," He said quietly, his voice still croaky from sleep

"Morning," said Lyra

Duo picked himself up so he was leaning on one arm, looking her square in the eye. Despite the fact that Duo had seen all of her, Lyra still felt self-conscious enough to pull the quilt up to her chin.

Duo gave her a lazy smile, bending down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"how so you feel?" He asked, somewhat nervous

"Amazing," She answered, lifting herself up, "Hungry, but amazing."

"Me too," Answered Duo

They looked at each other for a long minute.

Then duo lent over and gave her a cuddle. Despite both of them being naked, and Lyra's breasts pressing against Duo's chest, neither of them felt this to be a sexual moment. It was just a cuddle. Between two people who loved each other.

Heero was watching TV. It was a show about missing children. He had already seen it before, so he wasn't to bothered about the information. Then, it happened. Her picture. A picture of a six year old girl appeared on the screen.

"Her name is Lyra Piper," Said the news reader, "After her family was brutally murdered, she disappeared. Her whereabouts are still unknown.

"If you see or hear anything, please call 0532 1654 889 straight away, so the government can be informed"

'I new I'd seen her face'

"Thanks for breakfast Quatra," Said Trowa, "It was lovely,"

"Yeah, thanks." Added Lyra

"Lyra?" said Heero, "I need a word with you. Front room, now,"

Nodding once. Lyra stood up an walked in. Giving a quick questioning glance at Duo who just shrugged.

Her muscles instantly pumping up, as if sensing a fight. "Your all over the TV," Heero said suddenly.

"What?" Asked a bemused Lyra

"The police are still looking for you,"

"Shit!"

"Thought you'd like to know that," Heero muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving Lyra completely alone.

'Now what do I do? I cant tell him. She thought, fighting back tears.

Please leave a review!!!!!


End file.
